


A leader is someone who demonstrates what’s possible

by Dorthea



Series: Ultimate spider-man (Not connected one-shots) [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Phil Coulson, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Mentioned Ben Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Coulson, Peter Parker Whump, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Phil Coulson, Teen Peter Parker, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: He feels a sharp pain down his leg, as his skin suddenly feels to cold and wet. A classic injury when you’re dealing with sharp blades on your feet. Nova’s skates having hit. And Peter can feel the pain deeply in his leg before he even lands on the ground.His head smashes into the ice, his vision blurs. Black dot’s dancing in his vision. And Peter heaves as the air is being pushes out of his lung. A cloud of cold, white fog standing in front of his face.
Series: Ultimate spider-man (Not connected one-shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A leader is someone who demonstrates what’s possible

“You’ve have got to be kidding me” Nova says annoyingly, pulling his earmuffs a little future down over his ears. Heating his ears ever so slightly, in the cold air. Stinging tightly at everyone’s face’s and burning deep in their lungs. “Coulson, come on. We don’t need to know how to ice skate!”.  
  
Ava sighs distantly, and tightens the elastic band holding her hair up in a high ponytail, as it always sit’s while they train. “For once, I think Nova’s right. This seems more pointless than the ballet classes we had with Black Widow last week” she shakes her head, “That at least taught us how to be quiet on our feet. Helped us with our core balance. This is just… ice skating”.  
  
“Oh shouldn’t you be happy about this” Sam taunts, “Ice Skating is totally a girly thing”.  
  
Peter leans back on the bench, watching as Sam and Ava gets into a heated discussion. Part’s of him being grateful, that it isn’t him being a part of it for once. But he also wishes they’d just stop. Being mad about the training isn’t helping anybody. “Enough” Coulson’s voice is sharp, “Training on ice is an important part of the Shield training program. You might generally be able to jump from roof to roof, but even a roof can be slippery. You need to know how to handle a situation like that, so that nobody gets hurt”.  
  
Both Danny and Luke gives a tight nod followed by a deep sigh. Desperation on their faces. But they slowly start to find a set of Ice skate’s that fits. Ava and Sam let’s some of their heat go off, but makes no move to follow the others. So, Peter makes an easy choice.  
  
That weekend, the one he spent in Boston, he’d had a lot of homework. While most of it has been basic strategy, some of it - the more interesting parts - had been about team dynamics.  
  
There had been a complete section on how to be a good leader for a superhero team, written by Captain America himself. Followed by each of the Avengers pointing out, what they needed in a good leader. And what that meant for the overall team spirt.  
  
He’d used part’s of it here and there, adapting it for the younger team. They weren’t big hero’s yet, they where kids. They needed things to happen slightly differently, not be treated like soldiers. But one thing the book tells him, stands out right from the beginning. He’s heard it before, and he doesn’t even need to change anything to take it work for them.  
  
Sometimes the best way to lead, is by example.  
  
Peter doesn’t have much experience that the rest doesn’t have. They’re all young and has a whole life in front of them. But Peter aren’t scared to go out there, and figure things out. Even if it’s something he’s never done before. He’d done that when he’d first gotten bitten. Or when Ben gave him that camera. That time with Danny and Dr. Stephen Strange.  
  
Throwing himself out in something new, was differently a good way to lead. And often, his team followed suit without asking any questions. And in this case, Peter knew what he was doing.  
  
His backpack as been a little heavy today, after a quiet warning from Coulson about what they were going to do. Not that he needed to be warned of the fact they were going to ice skate. No. More because of the fact he’d need some extra thick cloth. His Spider DNA meaning he can’t thermoregulate. And Peter rather not freeze to death because of training.  
  
It really would be a bad example as a leader, after all.  
  
But Peter didn’t just carry am extra thick hoodie - the shield one he’d gotten when he first joined, black fabric with a white logo on the back and the word shield - no, Peter had gone into the addict that morning, before rest of the team woke up. And he pulled out an old dusty box, hidden it at the bottom of his backpack.  
  
Peter pulled the hoodie a little tighter around himself, pulling it up around his throat, before he unzipped his backpack. Pulling out the box, with careful moves brushing the dust off.  
  
The white skates haven’t been used in a long time. Himself, Harry and MJ never go anymore, but Peter has been on the ice a few times on his own afterwards. The blades are old and dull, clear sighs of wear and tear on the metal. So with careful movements he runs the Blade Barber on the thin metal, sharpening the important blades. Getting himself a good edge, before he throws the blade Barber back into the box and pulls the first skate on.  
  
The stiff top of the skate is a reassuring feeling, and the material fits perfectly around Peter’s feet.  
  
He leans down carefully, and with muscle memory easily ties the firs skate, before pulling the new on, adjusting it slightly before ties that as well.  
  
He gives a show look around the bench area, Sam and Ava still sitting with arms crosses refusing to get onto the ice, with a frustrated looking Coulson by their side. While Danny and Luke seem to have found a decent pair of skates to borrow from shield and is now struggling to tighten them correctly. But Peter has got a deep sense of faith in the two of the, as he pushes himself unto his feet. Easily catching his balance on the thin blades, and in a few confident steps gets to the side of the rink, pulling open the entrance gat and gets in onto the ice.  
  
There’s only a slight moment of insecurity as his skates meets the ice. As they almost slip from underneath him, and he desperately has to support himself against the edge before he finally gets his balance. But it’s worth it, as he can let go and take off out into the ice.  
  
Hit skates digging deeply into the perfect ice, while they still slide with no issues. Smoothly allowing him to more over the slippery surface.  
  
He slides to an easy stop in the middle of the rink, getting into passion ready for preforming. His left arm down his side, right arm bended slightly over his chest. And he feet’s crossed.  
  
He takes a deep breath, focusing on his balance on the ice, on the energy has always got when he skates as a kid. He remembers good time’s where Ben would take him and MJ. Even better times when Harry had started a Midtown and joined them too. And some not so good time’s after Ben’s death. As the three had attempted to mimic that feeling of joy they all got from it.  
  
He imagens the music in his head - and quietly curses himself for getting his headphones at home - and let’s the tones only he can hear guide him. As he with a least some sort of graze moves his left arm up and down, before the music in his head really takes over, and he pushes himself backwards on the ice. Legs and arms spread out slightly behind his torso.  
  
Turning and twisting over the ice a few times, his arms following his leg’s movement. And pushes himself up on one leg, leaning on the edge of his skate, for just a movement before his skate once again digs into the ice and he picks up speed going backwards.  
  
Feeling the rush of adrenaline through his body, as the speed picks up. And he forgets all about the people outside the rink. Forgets the music isn’t really there. And he let’s his one leg swing up, balancing for a moment, turning and places it down again. Finally having the desired speed, as he pushes forward and jumps. He pulls his arms close to his chest, his legs slightly bent at the knee but too tightly together. And with the help of his strength and balance in his torso, he get’s into a spin. His body spiraling easily in the air.  
  
First spin, and it feels like everything turns into slow motion. His heart beating quickly in his chest, and his body flies.  
  
Second spin, he looks around the rink. Danny and Luke no longer focused on tying their skates, but with careful and slow movement making it towards the side of the rink. Watching in awe.  
  
Third spin, Peter can barely feel it at he slows down in the air. But his body is ready for it before his mind, as the jump come to an end and he lands. One leg on the ice, the other leg stretched out behind him, and his arms following along. Giving him a little extra balance. Before he get’s back to a standing position. Turning around, we a small jump. Hitting the back of his skates against each other. And he glides over the ice, getting around whole the rink.  
  
Holding his breath between every turn, and between every lift of his leg’s that the could pull the balance away from him. But that doesn’t happen.  
  
Instead, he moves towards the middle once again with ease. And jumps again. This time doing four rotations before his body once again comes into contact with the ice. But the feeling of flying makes Peter want to keep going, and so he barely gives himself time to land before he again jumps. His blades letting go of the ice underneath him. The wind pushing his hair to the side.  
  
With his back towards his team, he get’s ready for his next stunt on the ice. As he slows down, and swings his leg around, his body following. And again. And again. Until he get’s into the pose he want’s. His one leg solid on the ground. His other leg and spine completely balanced.  
  
And he spins around in perfect circles, only switching position slightly as he bends his outstretch leg, getting a grip on the back of his skate with his one hands. But keeping spinning.  
  
He’s prepared to get back down onto the ice without any trouble. He doesn’t see Sam get out into the ice, his spidey-sense doesn’t warn him in time to change course. Not fully. Because suddenly Sam’s just there. His skates lose around him feet, and his balance being completely off. A smirky grin on his face, as he gets closer to Peter than he’d like.  
  
Peter has too much speed on his skates to just stop, and everything being fine. So he leans to the side, ready to just skate around Sam. And everything would have been good.  
  
Of course, it doesn’t go the easy. As Peter slides around Sam, it seems that he finally loses the little balance he’s got on the ice. And Peter can’t just let him fall and hurt himself, so he reaches out. He offers Sam a hand. And Sam latches onto it, like a fish in the ocean latches onto the disgusting worms fisher feeds them before they get caught. And Peter expects Nova to either get his balance back, as at least that Peter can hold him and get him safely onto the ground thanks to his strength. But neither of those happen. Nova attempts to get his balance back, but fails just as Peter’s spidey sense screams at him to *let go!*.  
  
It’s too late as Sam crashes towards the ground, pulling Peter along.  
  
He feels a sharp pain down his leg, as his skin suddenly feels to cold and wet. A classic injury when you’re dealing with sharp blades on your feet. Nova’s skates having hit. And Peter can feel the pain deeply in his leg before he even lands on the ground.  
  
His head smashes into the ice, his vision blurs. Black dot’s dancing in his vision. And Peter heaves as the air is being pushes out of his lung. A cloud of cold, white fog standing in front of his face.  
  
Peter allows his head to rest on the ice for just a moment before he pushes himself up into a sitting position. Running his hands down his legs carefully, finding the wound. The deep jagged edge of the deep wound feels raw under his fingers. And as he pulls them back, a stinging pain in his leg, his fingers are covered in blood. “Shit”. He dries it off it his hoodie before it pulls it up to place pressure on his leg. The Varicose Vein in his leg bleeding profusely. The white ice turning red around Peter.  
  
Peter can feel a slight relief in his body, when he see’s Nova. Sam is sitting up and doesn’t appear to have been injured as well. But Peter can see a slight tremble of Sam’s hands, that tells him Sam’s freezing, a little scared, and doesn’t know how to get up and away from the situation.  
  
“Nova” Peter said in a stern voice, “Don’t try and get up, you’ll just get hurt. If you need to get off the ice before somebody can help you, slide over it on your ass. That’s easier. And safer”.  
  
Sam stops what he’s doing, letting himself finally relax and gives up his desperate attempt of getting up. Eyes widening as he looks over Peter. “You’re bleeding” he says with a high pitched voice, “You’re actually bleeding. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Uh. What do I do? What do I do?” Sam looks around panicked before throwing his arms in the air waving towards the edge of the ring. “We need a medic. Peter’s bleeding! It’s bad”.  
  
“It’s not that bad” Peter huffs as he leans forward, watching the ice going more and more red. That will be expensive to fix later on, as they’ll have to cut a whole in the ice. Dammit. “I swear it’s really no big deal, I just need a moment and it will stop bleeding”.  
  
“You’re losing blood fast. And damn, this is my fault. Sorry about this. Stupid me. I don’t have the slightest clue about how to ice skate, and you do, and I fucked up and-“.  
  
Coulson’s voice rings through the rink, “Maybe there’s a reason for this training after all” he remarks as he pushes himself onto the ice. A medical kit in his hands. He seems secure on the ice, knowing what he’s doing. Ave, Luke and Danny are watching from a distance over the fence of the rink. Smiling weakly to their friends. “Good job team leader really inspired your team to try something new today”.  
  
Coulson knells by his side, as Peter shrugs. “I’ve missed the ice. I actually though this was a pretty fun idea” he raises his voice slightly “Me and my friends used to go all the time. I hooooped, maybe…” Peter shakes his head, “That me and my new friends could make it a tradition too. Tho, looking at this” Peter points to his bleeding leg as Coulson removes the hoodie, “might prove that to be a really bad idea. I need to teach you guys instead”.  
  
“If it helps anything Parker” Coulson smiles at him, “I’m impressed by your skills. If all shield agents whereas strong on the ice, and as a leader, maybe things truly would be better”.  
  
Sam chuckles from the sideline, “We’re never talking about this again”.


End file.
